Over the years people have sought to decorate glass and similar surfaces by the use of physical or chemical etching processes. As to the former fine particles are sand blasted against the surface to be decorated. This is a laborious, costly process. In chemical etching one must mask the surface to be decorated and apply strong and dangerous chemical agents to react with the non-masked surface. This too is a time consuming, costly procedure. Neither of the above is suitable for an average person to apply in the comfort of the home or similar environment to decorate his glassware or plastic items.
Thus there is a need for a product which could readily transfer images to glass, plexiglass or the like in the home in a simple and inexpensive manner.
While there is a product called "Reddi-Etch" on the market which is designed to simulate etched glass, it requires some 9 steps to be used by the consumer. It is a frosted crystal vinyl product by 3M Company containing hazardous chemicals not safe for skin or food contact. This product is not made by silk screening, contains a different base material and is significantly more complicated to apply as well as remove.